What can I say
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: Set after 1x15. After Isobel hung up on Elena, she needs to go to the once place she goes when she's so upset. But when she begins bleeding, the person comes to take care of her is the person that she least wants to see. Damon/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say**

She hung up. Deep down, Elena knew this would happen. After all, Isobel gave her up when she was born and never bothered to look for her, she even made clear she wanted nothing to do with her. Still, Elena had hoped. She had hoped that Isobel would tell her that she wanted to get to know her, that she regretted giving her up. That hope was the one thing that kept her holding on. But now that hope was gone.

Elena looked around and couldn't bear to stay in that room anymore, she needed to get out of there. So she wrote Jenna a note she was going for a walk, and she quietly sneaked out of the house. She knew exactly where she needed to go – where she went every time she felt lonely and she didn't know what to do.

Damon was driving around. Without direction, without purpose, he was just driving. He needed time to think and this was the best way to proceed everything that has happened. He thought about Elena, Katherine and Isobel. Katherine had always been the point of his existence. She had been the woman he loved for over 145 years. She's the one who made him what and who he was now, and everything he's done since 1864 was for her. But since he found out all this time she had the chance to come to him and she never bothered to at least let him know she was alive certainly changed everything. Damon was hurt, angry, bitter. He wasn't sure he wanted to find her anymore. But he couldn't admit it, because wanting Katherine back has become a big part of who he was, the biggest part perhaps. And if he truly had lost that, didn't it mean he had lost himself? Damon Salvatore was confused. Then his thought went back to Isobel. That woman that was probably related to Katherine, maybe even knew her (he still thought Katherine had something to do with Isobel coming to him), a woman who chose to become a vampire, she begged for it. He never admitted it, but he couldn't believe she wanted it. Cause if he could go back, he would do anything to prevent being turned into a vampire. Not that he didn't enjoy life and all the benefits of being a vampire, cause hell he did, but still… Isobel, she chose to become a vampire. Damon couldn't figure out why, even though they had talked a lot about and he knew she wanted more from her life and she couldn't get it as human. But he still couldn't get it – she had a job she liked, a man who apparently loved her very much. And she had an amazing daughter. Elena. Damon couldn't help but feel terrible when he remembered the bitterness in her voice, the hurt in her eyes. In the last 145 years, Damon Salvatore cared for two… "people": Katherine and himself. He had no respect for human life, he didn't care about humans and nothing and no one mattered to him. But Elena, she was different. She managed to break through the walls he had build around himself and gained his trust, and he really cared about her, more than he wanted to. She was the one and only person he never wanted to see hurt, physically or emotionally. Yet, he hurt her himself and he hated himself for that.

Damon was still driving and still thinking, mostly about Elena. He was near the cemetery when he smelled it. This was a smell he could never mistaken: it was the most appealing blood he has ever smelled and he knew exactly whose blood it was. He turned at left and hurried to the cemetery, knowing that the smell was coming from there.

Elena reached her parent's gravestone. She needed her dad to assure her everything was going to be ok. She needed her mom to hug her and kiss the top of her head. She needed them desperately, but she was all alone. She began crying again and she slid down on the ground. She hit her elbow and it began bleeding, but she didn't feel the pain, she was already hurting terribly. She just stayed there and cried her heart out, not being able to move. It was all too much. The car accident, Jeremy's drugs, the whole vampire thing, her falling in love with Stefan, the truth about him and Damon, all the lies, Vicky's death, her resemblance with Katherine, the tomb, finding out she was adopted, learning her mother was turned into a vampire by no one other than Damon, and Isobel hanging up on her… Elena couldn't take it any longer, she felt like her heart was going to explode.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Just before she turned to see who it was, she heard a familiar voice, which now sounded worried.

"Elena, what the hell? Are you ok?"

What a joke?! He of all people was asking her if she was ok. He, the reason for almost every bad thing in her life…

"Get off me! It's none of your business, so just leave me alone, Damon!"

It was dark, but she could see the slight relief in his eyes she stood up, even if it was to get away from him. She turned around so she wasn't facing him, she wasn't sure if she could hold it in her if she was facing him. She then heard him telling her he wanted to take her home. She turned around to face him now. How dared he?

"You can't tell me what to do or not to do. How dare you even talk to me after everything you've done?! And what are you doing here, are you stalking me now?"

She looked him in the eyes that didn't have the usual cocky spark. Instead, they seemed a bit darker, but right now, Elena couldn't care less.

"Why in hell would I be stalking you? I was driving around, and then I… I smelled your blood and came to…"

But before Damon could finish and explain to Elena that he wanted to make sure she was ok, she interrupted him, more upset than he has ever seen her.

"To what? To compare it to my mother's blood? Would you turn me too, or would you just suck me dry and leave me body rotten here?"

Damon looks at her and sees pure hate and he just doesn't know what to say or do. Then, he sensed not human presence. There were vampires, at least two of them. The first thought that passes through Damon's mind was "I have to get her out of here.". So, he grabbed Elena from behind and shut her mouth with his hand. He silently whispered to her:

"You need to be really quiet for your own good. I'll let you go, but you have to be silent."

She knew she had no reason to trust him. He was murderous, selfish, evil. But somehow, she knew that for some reason, he didn't want her dead. So she nodded and he released her.

"What's going on?" Elena whispered.

"Vampires. At least two. And we have to go. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Damon was going insane. He knew she was more than angry with him, she probably hated him with all her heart, but this was about her life. So, he was in a blink once again insanely close to her, this time facing her.

"Yes, you are. There are vampires here. And as you know, most of us, apart from St. Stefan, are monsters. Vampires drink blood. Human blood. Vampires don't care about the human, except for the delicious smelling liquid running through the veins. And trust me, your blood is the most delicious thing I've ever smelled. And right now, you are bleeding and the smell is so tempting no one would be able to resist. If we don't leave, those vampires will rip your throat and suck you dry in a minute. I will get you out of here, even if it's under protest. So it will be better if you are with me on this."

Elena was a bit shocked. She wasn't prepared for a speech like this from Damon. It sounded like he really cared… No, she wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't believe he cared again, for her hopes to be shattered by the next news on who he killed. Elena looked him in the eyes and knew this look. She knew Damon was going to take her home anyway, so it was probably for the best to cooperate with him. She just sighed and Damon got the hint. He felt so relieved, cause with every second that passed, the danger for Elena got bigger. He could feel at least four vampires by now, and they were getting closer, so they needed to hurry.

"Close your eyes."

Elena didn't want to, but she knew Damon wouldn't let it go. She closed her eyes and she felt he picked her up in his arms. Oddly, she doesn't feel uncomfortable. Yes, she's angry with him and so, but somehow, he made her feel safe in his arms. It lasted just seconds though. In less than 10 seconds, they were by his car and he had put her down and opened the door for her. They got into the car and had a silent drive to her house. When they reached it. Damon said that it was probably for the best if he took her straight to her room, cause otherwise she might wake Jeremy or Jenna. Elena knew he was right, so he let him pick her in his rams once again and in a second, she was in her room. Damon gently put her on the bed, then he walked towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get alcohol and bandage for your elbow. Your wound needs to cleaned and bandaged."

"I can take care of myself. So, feel free to leave."

Before she could say even a word more, Damon was right next to her with her medicine chest. He gently pulled up her sleeve and began cleaning her wound.

Elena looked at him. She knew this must be hard for him, to be so close to her blood and still to resist it, especially after what he told her in the cemetery, that she smelled more appealing than most of the people. She wondered why he wasn't killing her. After all, she was just some human, and it would hurt Stefan. But on the contrary, he was always trying to save her. Even after a lot of thinking, Elena couldn't think of another reason for him to do so than the fact that he truly cared. She didn't know the reason, if it was because of her resemblance to Katherine, or because she understood him better than most people, but he cared. That's why she needed to know.

"Why?"

Damon knew Elena wanted to know about Isobel, but he didn't want to tell her the truth, because he knew it would hurt her. He would hurt her. Again. And he didn't want that. So he said nothing, just continued taking care of her wound. He eventually finished and said:

"It will hurt for a day or two, but no serious harm is done. Just don't overstrain it for a couple of days."

With these words, he stood up and walked to the window. When he's about to leave, he tells her without turning around to face her:

"If I knew you back then, and I knew she was your mother, I wouldn't have done it."

He was about to leave. But Elena needed answers. Answers no one but he could give her.

"Damon…"

He turned around and their eyes met.

"Why did you turn her? Why didn't you just killed her?"

Damon was surprised Elena knew, and he wondered how she learned, but it wasn't important after all.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me and I won't let you leave until you tell me and I want the truth."

Damon looked at her, knowing she's gone through enough, and the truth probably would be too much right now. And for the first time in over a century, Damon felt guilty about hurting someone. So, instead of giving her the answers she wanted, he said:

"Just let it go, Elena. Isobel doesn't deserve you."

Elena realizes he doesn't want to tell her, but she had to know, only then she would be able to move on.

"You owe me at least the truth, don't you think?"

Damon looked at her and sighed.

"A few years back, she found me. She knew a lot about vampires and was desperate to learn more. I was surprised with her obsession with vampires, and I gave her the answers she wanted. After that, she asked me to turn her. And I did. I stuck with her for the first few weeks, and I haven't seen her or heard from her since.

Elena's eyes filled with tears once again. So that was it. The whole truth. Isobel never wanted her, never cared for her. And she chose to become a vampire. Once again, Elena felt like her heart was going to explode. It was hard even to breathe. She looked at Damon, whose expression was… She couldn't quite name it. And she was thankful for what he did for her that night and for telling her the truth, but she needed some time.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to alone right now."

Damon looked at her one last time and he thought that this girl better and he wished he could help her. But he couldn't. Cause he was Damon Salvatore. He at least hoped Stefan would find a way to do it.

Elena looked down, trying to stop the tears, when she heard something she couldn't believe.

"I'm sorry."

She looked again at the place when Damon was supposed to be standing, but she saw he had already left. She sighed. She knew he wasn't sorry for turning Isobel, or for putting it in the face of her husband, cause he didn't care for neither one of them. She knew she was sorry he hurt her.

Elena was still upset and angry with him, how could she not be?! And she still knew what he was capable of, and that he wouldn't change completely. But she knew something else too. She knew that they had something and it was more than an understanding. And she knew she'd forgive him. Not today or tomorrow, but she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was really distracted. She didn't know how she agreed on that double date thing, or how she didn't even hear her biology teacher was asking her a question. But she didn't care. She had a lot more on her mind than school or hanging out. In fact, she felt like her head was going to explode. But she didn't want to worry Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy or her friends, so she put a brave face and a smile once again, and pretended everything was fine and as normal as it could be.

It was their lunch break and Elena was sitting with her friends, and they were talking about normal stuff, as school, gossips, but her mind was away. She thought about everything that had happened the previous night, and she realized she needed to talk to Damon. She couldn't explain why, but she needed to go see him and talk to him. So she mumbled some excuse and left, telling Stefan to pick her up for the double date with Matt and Caroline. She went to her car and drove straight to the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena knocked at the door, but no one answered. She thought that he might be out, but she decided to check anyway.

"Damon?"

No one answered. She walked around and went to the living room and what she saw there made her tremble. Damon was on the floor with his hands on his eyes, obviously in great pain and there was blood around him. Elena was terrified and she on instinct ran to him.

"Damon, are you ok, what happened?"

He was breathing heavily, blood still running on his face. Elena couldn't imagine what happened, but she wanted to help him. She tried to look at his face, but he turned around.

"It's nothing. You can go."

What had happened to him that he, Damon, didn't want to show her? Was it so brutal that he considered it too much?

"I'm not gonna leave till you tell me what's happened and let me help you."

Damon knew she wasn't going to leave. This girl was stubborn as hell. Just like him. So he decided it was best to use the help.

"Close the curtains."

She ran immediately and closed the curtains, then she went back and kneeled next to him.

"Damon, please, let me see."

He sighed and slowly removed his hands from his eyes that were still bloody and hurt. Elena put her hand on her mouth, not believing her eyes.

"Oh my God! What happened, who did this to you?"

"It's nothing. I'll heal shortly."

"It's not nothing, Damon! How can you say it's nothing? Can you even see anything?"

"A little."

Elena looked at him. At this moment, he looked so vulnerable. And that scared her. Damon was the strongest person she knew and someone managed to this to him. She shivered. Were the vampires from last night? Was it because of her? She needed to know, but before that, she had to help him.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere."

She went to the kitchen and moistened a towel. She went back and saw him sitting on the couch now. Elena sat next to him and began tenderly cleaning the blood from his face. She was careful not to hurt him more than he was hurting already. She noticed his eyes were slightly better and she was glad he could heal that fast. She kept gently cleaning the blood from his beautiful face and in that moment, she forgot all about Isobel, the vampires from last night, Stefan… All that was there and mattered in that moment was Damon.

He could barely see Elena's face, but he could recognize the worry in her eyes. Damon wondered why she cared. After all, he'd done nothing but harm to her and her friends. But still, here she was, taking care of him. Damon felt … human around her and he was scared. He was scared that Elena could bring back those emotions, that she could get past the walls he bring around himself. So yeah, he was scared.

Elena finished cleaning the blood. His eyes were now better, she could slightly see their piercing blue color. She knew he was going to be ok, yet she couldn't help but worry and wonder what happened.

"So, are you gonna tell me who did this to you?"

"No."

He said it his typical, stubborn Damon way and this drove Elena insane.

"Why are you doing this? I know someone did this to you, and I want to know who and why."

Damon sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Does it matter? I told it's nothing."

"It's does matter and it's something, Damon. Did the vampires from last night do this to you?"

"The person who did is an old… friend is not suitable in this case. Let's just say it's someone I've known for a really long time. But I will handle this. No need to brood like St. Stefan."

Elena looked at Damon. Even though she wanted to know what happened, she knew it was a lost cause.

"You are not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Nope."

"At least tell me if I can help you somehow."

"It's fine. It's getting better already. Shortly it will be as nothing happened."

Damon could see she was not satisfied, but he wasn't going to freak her out with the news of the vampire escape yet.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

His question brought her back to what she really came for, but she didn't felt like it was the right time.

"It's not important."

It took him just a look at her face to know the reason she came.

"What do you want to know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You want answers about Isobel and you are not comfortable with asking Saltzman, that's why you came. So just ask."

He could read her with merely a look at her face. She knew it. Just like she could see past his mask. Whatever this thing between them, the thing they had, the results was that they understood each other and knew what the other one wanted, what the one thought, what the other one needed.

"What is she like?"

"She's pretty, with dark hair and dark eyes like you. She's smart and charming. She knew a lot about vampires when I met her, and she wanted to learn and see everything. I don't know exactly how she found me, I have my suspicions…"

Elena immediately knew what his suspicions were. The thought had passed through her mind too.

"You think somehow Katherine leaded her to you?"

Damon sighed. He couldn't understand how this girl he's know for just several months knew the way he thought better than his brother who had known for over a century and a half. But she did. He took a deep breathe and began explaining.

"I don't know what to think. From one side, if Isobel had met Katherine, why would she need me to tell her about vampires? And why would Katherine lead her to me, since she obviously couldn't care less about me? But could it be just a coincidence she contacted me? I don't know and I probably won't ever find out. But does it matter?"

"I should be asking you this question."

Damon sighed again. He hated the way she made him feel, like he was an open book. He hated that she made him want to put down the façade. But he wouldn't do it. Especially about Katherine, especially when he didn't know the answer of this question.

"Katherine is not the topic of this conversation. So, can we go back to what you want to know about Isobel?"

Elena couldn't not notice Damon tensed as he spoke. She knew the Katherine subject was still painful, and she understood he didn't want to talk about it. Instead, he was willing to give her the answers she needed. Even though she knew what the answer would probably be.

"Did she ever… mention me?"

Damon knew the answer was going to hurt her, but they've gone a long way and he knew that with Elena, the bitter truth was always better than the sweet lie. Something Stefan didn't seem to understand.

"No. All she told me about her life was that she needed to be changed, cause her human wasn't giving her what she wanted."

Elena closed her eyes. She was not surprised. Not at all. But why it still hurt so much?

"Last night, there was this guy she had obviously compelled… He told me to stay away, that she doesn't want to know me. A car hit him and I took his sell. I called the only dialed number, and she picked up. When she heard my voice, she hung up. I guess I really mean nothing to her."

"Her loss."

Elena opened her eyes and looked at him. Damon's eyes were almost healed now. She could perfectly see his intense piercing blue gaze, staring into her deep brown eyes. They could both feel a lot of things in that moment, but mostly a deep and consuming connection. They kept staring at each other, none of them knew for how long. They probably would have stayed like that longer, if Elena's phone didn't ring. That brought them both back to reality.

"Hey, Caroline."

"Hey! Matt and I are meeting you and Stefan at 7 at The Grill, and we'll see what we're gonna do later, ok?"

"Yeah, fine with me."

"Great! See you tonight!"

She hung up. It was a bit strange. To hear about normal things about like their plans for the night again. But she knew she needed this normal break, cause otherwise she was going to explode.

Damon heard the whole conversation. They were obviously going to have a double date. Having fun. Living their lives like normal teenagers. Maybe they were right to do so, even Stefan. And Elena definitely needed it.

"You should probably go. Brother Dearest will be here soon and you'll have some serious explaining to do on why are you here."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes."

She then stood up and started walking to the door. Just when she was about to go, she heard him calling her.

"Elena…"

She turned around and saw he stood up and got closer to her. She wondered what he was about to say, as she couldn't tell what was he thinking about from his expression.

"Avoid going out at night. If you have to, bring someone, preferably your boyfriend. And be careful, even in daytime."

She nodded and smiled.

"You too."

Elena then left and got into her car and Damon watched her as she drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the biggest storm Mystic Falls had seen in the last few years. Elena had just come to the boarding house to learn that all the vampires escaped from the tomb and Pearl wanted Damon to help her take control over the town.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her, Damon."

"Like I had a choice."

Elena looked at him and she then realized it. How could she be so stupid not to figure it out earlier?

"Pearl's the one who did that to your eyes, isn't she?"

Damon looked at Elena and saw that the anger in her eyes was now removed by genuine concern. The two of them would've continued staring in each other's eyes, if Stefan's confused sounding question didn't interrupt them.

"Am I missing something?"

Damon sighed. He forgot to mention to his brother that Pearl… reminded him that she was stronger and that if he decided to fight against her it was going to hurt. Least he had told Stefan that Elena had come over. He hoped he could've handled the situation himself, but now he knew that he needed help.

Elena felt guilty now about not telling Stefan everything, because she knew how it looked like: like she was sneaking around with Damon. Like she was beginning to become Katherine. And she couldn't do it. Not to them, not to herself. Elena knew it was wrong to keep secrets from Stefan, even if nothing happened between her and Damon. She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong when she went to the boarding house and helped Damon. But still something inside her told her to keep it between her and Damon. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to share the moments she had with him with anyone. But that resulted the current confused and pained expression on the face of the man she loved.

"Yesterday when I left from school, I came over here to talk to Damon about something, and when I found him, his eyes were hurt badly. I helped him until they began healing and I asked him about Isobel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Stefan looked first at Elena, than at Damon, but he just mumbled that it was ok and asked Damon about what exactly happened.

"She came here and told me that all the vampires escaped and some were staying with her and Annabel at some house and were getting used to the life now. She told me to stop helping the council and I asked her what she's up to, and she said she want to rebuild what it was 1864. I told her it's ridiculous and she had to accept it's 2010 now. She realized I didn't want to help her, and she told me she'd help me get Katherine back."

Elena listened carefully to every word he had said. And when he mentioned Katherine, she suddenly got angry and she decided it was time to tell him some things he needed to hear.

"Oh, and because of that you are gonna help a bunch of crazy vampires to take over Mystic Falls? Cause Damon gets what he wants, no matter who he hurts in the way…"

Damon listened to her angry accusations, and that reminded him that after all, she still saw him as a monster.

"Elena…"

"Do not dare to interrupt me! How could you agree on this for her? She played around with you and Stefan. She turned you against each other. She then left you believing she was dead and never bothered to look for you. And still, you are ready to sacrifice a whole town for her…"

Her angry words were interrupted by Damon's yell.

"I told Pearl that I don't want anything to do with Katherine."

At that moment both Stefan and Elena looked at him in shock. He knew he surprised them. If he had to be honest, he had surprised himself too. Katherine Pierce was the point of his whole existence. And yet, when he had the chance to get her back, he refused. He knew he still loved her, he knew a part of him was ready to forgive her even. But the bigger part of him wanted to finally be free of her hold. And beside, he wouldn't risk Elena's life. Never.

Elena stared at Damon with pure shock. He, Damon, said he didn't want Katherine back… Elena looked into his eyes and saw that he was confused and he didn't know himself if that was true. But she saw protectiveness and now she knew a reason why he had declined Pearl's offer – he didn't want to put her at risk.

"Damon, I…"

"Save it. It's not important. The point is, the old bitch could be very… persuasive, if she wants to. She's older, a lot older, and that means stronger than me and Stefan together."

Elena looked at Damon, then at Stefan, and when she saw that they both looked worried, she began to panic.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Stefan hugged her and said:

"Damon and I will handle it, don't worry."

"But I wanna help. I can distract them…"

"You are not going anywhere near those vampires, Elena."

The last sentence came from Damon. Elena looked at him, the looked back at Stefan.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm gonna just here and do nothing while you are trying to deal with centuries old angry vampires?!"

"That's right, cause then you will be safe." Stefan told her.

"And what about you?"

Damon observed the scene between the lovebirds. He knew Elena's question was just about Stefan, and this was the way it was supposed to be, right? But Damon couldn't help but wish she included him in that 'you'. It was that simple.

"Don't worry. He has me on his side."

Elena rolled her eyes. How he could be sarcastic in moment like that was a mystery to her, but he was after all Damon Salvatore – the one and only.

"I meant both of you. You have no idea how many vampires are in there, and they are older than you…"

Damon couldn't help but smile. Her confession that she worried about him too, and the sweet expression of her face when she was worried… It all caused Damon to light the most sincere smile in months.

"Elena, we'll be fine. Now, get into that little car of yours and go home before the weather got even worse if that's possible. We'll call you if something else comes up."

Elena sighed, because she knew that there was no point in arguing with the brothers. She turned to Stefan and hugged him, resting her head on his chest for a while.

"Well, excuse me, lovebirds, but I need to eat something better than a bunny – we have vampires to kill.."

With those words, he left. Elena shook her head slightly laughing.

"Some things never change, tight?"

"If you are talking about Damon being annoying, it hasn't changed in 145 years."

Elena laughed. True, Damon could be the most annoying creature on the face of Earth if he wanted to. But he could also be funny, caring and nice. She was still mad at him on some level, but right now, she was mostly worried about him and Stefan.

"He's right, I should probably go – the storm is getting worse every minute. Call me when you leave to go there."

Stefan nodded and paced a quick peek on her lips, and then Elena left. As she drove, she allowed herself to let out all the fear. Fear of those vampires walking around Mystic Falls, fear that something might happen to Jenna, or Jeremy, or Caroline, or Matt… Fear that Stefan and Damon were facing something beyond their strength and she might lose them. Tears started running down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was already in front of her house. She parked the car, wiped the tears and sighed. It was going to be ok. At least she hoped so.

*-*-*

Elena had just gone downstairs when she heard a knock on the door. She opened and there was Damon. He didn't wait for her to invite him in – so typically him.

"Why aren't you picking your phone?"

"I was upstairs and it seems I have forgotten it down here."

She then checked her cell – 6 missed calls from Damon.

"Is Stefan here?"

"No, why?"

"He left to find something to eat a couple of hours ago and hasn't returned, so I assumed he stopped by."

"No, he hasn't. Let me call him."

Elena dialed Stefan's number, but it want straight to his voicemail."

"Where might he be?"

"You ain't gonna like what I'm thinking."

Elena looked at Damon and what she saw on his face freaked her out: worry, fear even.

"Damon, what do you mean?"

He sighed. He didn't want to worry her sick for no reason, after all, he couldn't be sure… But somehow, he knew he was right, even though he wished he wasn't.

"Look outside: rainstorm, so then no sun. Which means a vampire can get out without a problem, even if they don't have a ring. Frederick, the guy from last night, he was obviously pissed at Stefan and me and then Stefan killed Beth-Anne. If last night was some random thing, which I highly doubt, now he wants revenge. And it wouldn't be hard for him to get to Stefan, since my brother is on that stupid animal diet…"

Every word Damon said terrified Elena. This couldn't be true… No, Damon was joking… But then why he looked so worried…

"Are you really saying they kidnapped him?"

"It seems so. And I can't be sure why. It can be Frederick wanting revenge, it can be Pearl trying to make me help her… I don't know. But what I'm positive about is that he's in big trouble."

Elena was barely holding the tears. She couldn't take it, she had to do something.

"I have to find him, I…"

Damon closed his eyes. Wasn't it enough that his brother was caught by some psychopathic much older vampires, but now Elena was going insane, probably planning on some suicidal attempt to help him?...

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here and I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"No! How can you expect me to just sit here and wait? I can't do this, Damon.. I'll go, with our without your help."

Damon looked at the determined look in her eyes and he knew that Elena was not going to give up. Just like he wouldn't even the places were reversed.

"You will stay in the car, lock the doors and hold a stake in your hand. You will wait for me, no initiatives, understand?"

Elena looked at Damon. She knew he understood she didn't like that, but she knew that he was not going to let her come otherwise. After all, he wanted to protect her and Stefan.

"Yeah, just let's go."

She grabbed her jacket and they went to the car. When Damon started the engine, he said very quietly, just loud enough for her to barely hear:

"I'm gonna save him, no matter what it takes. I promise"

*-*-*

It was still pouring, but Damon didn't care. He was finally by Pearl's house, and he was knocking at the door, getting angrier and angrier with every second passing.

"Pearl! Open the door! I swear to God, I'll rip your head off!"

Finally, the door opened, but it wasn't Pearl who opened it. It was that Frederick guy.

"Pearl isn't here"

Damon wanted so bad to finish what he had started the night before – kick his ass and then drive a stake right into his heart, but now he needed information.

"Where is my brother?'

Frederick called someone, and then two of the other vampires from the tomb came into view, dragging Stefan, who seemed to be in pain. When Damon met his brother's gaze, full of pleading, he was ready to kill.

"You're dead!"

He tried to get into the house, but he couldn't. Then Frederick called a woman around 50 with bite marks all over her and Damon saw him compel her to not let him in. Damon was totally freaking out. Frederick began talking about the tomb but Damon didn't hear any of it. He tried to focus on Stefan. Just then, he heard Frederick say it.

"I thought your brother might want a taste of it before I kill him."

And then one of the vampires that were holding Stefan stabbed him in the stomach. Damon's anger reached it's critical point, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. When they closed the door, Damon hit first thing in front of his eyes and smashed it in aches. What was he supposed to do? He had to help Stefan, he had to find a way… Suddenly, he remembered that Elena was waiting for him in the car. He had to go to her, he had to make sure she was safe, he wouldn't be able to take it of they did something to her too. So he headed back. When he approached, he saw Elena running to him under a big umbrella. God, how was he going to tell her…?

"What happened?"

"They've got him, and I can't get it, cause the owner is compelled to never let me in."

Elena could hear the pain in his voice, she could see despair in his eyes. He was hurting because he couldn't help Stefan… Whom as she deep down knew he loved. Seeing Damon so vulnerable affected Elena, but she had no time for that, she had to find Stefan.

"I can get it."

With that she tried to walk in the direction of the house, but Damon's strong arms stopped her.

"no."

"I'm going in there."

"You are not."

He was not going to let her go in there under any circumstances. He couldn't risk them hurting her too. She was the only thing that was keeping him hold on. Cause no matter what he had said or did, Stefan was his brother and he loved him. So , yeah, he was going insane. And the thought of Elena being in danger made it unbearable. He couldn't let anything happen to her… And he had to save Stefan. No matter what.

"Why? What has he done to them?"

"They blame us for getting trapped in the tomb and they want revenge. They want to torture him and then kill him when he prefers the stake in the heart than the torture to continue… And then they'll do the same with me."

Elena trembled. She didn't want to know how Damon knew all this, but she knew they couldn't let those vampires make their plan come true.

"We've gotta stop them."

"I know."

"We have to do something, we can't let them hurt him…"

"Elena…"

He gently put his hands on the two sides of her face. Their eyes locked, and they both could read the other one as an open book. Elena was almost crying, asking him with her eyes how this could happen, and seeing into his eyes that he was asking himself the same question.

"I know. But I don't know how to get in there."

"I just want to get him out of there and make sure you are both safe and they are not after you…"

Elena saw his expression and she knew that Damon needed Stefan to be ok even more than she did. His arms were still cupping her face, and she then did something even she didn't expect. She leaned closer, and rested her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him, needing to feel him close to her. It was the second time she hugged Damon, but this time he hugged her back tightly. A few tears escaped her eyes and melted down with the rain. Suddenly, she lifted her head, looked at Damon, and whispered.

"I have an idea, but it's gonna be hard, probably won't work, but we have to try."

Damon looked at Elena, and he felt it again. Hope. Feeling only she could give him. Even in moments like this.

*-*-*

_[note – the scenes with Alaric do happen pretty much like in the show]_

*-*-*

Elena was still waiting in the car, going insane. Stefan was trapped in a house full of sick vampires who wanted to hurt him and Damon went in there, planning to take all of them on his own. And she was supposed to just wait… She couldn't. She grabbed that full of vervain thing Alaric gave her and ran to the house. She quietly went inside, and everything seemed ok, until that vampire started walking to her. She was scared, really scared, but she had no choice…As he was approaching, he suddenly fell on the ground. Damon had driven a stake into his carotid and the vampire was literally draining out of blood. Damon then looked at her, and even in the dark, she could see he was angry with her.

"Are you insane?!"

"I couldn't just sit there and wait not knowing if you and Stefan are ok. I just couldn't…"

Damon was literally freaking out. Not only he was planning to fight over 10 older vampires by himself (that was going ok for now though), but his brother was locked somewhere tortured in a way Damon didn't want to imagine, but now Elena was there. If something happened to her… No, it wouldn't. But they had to get out of there asap.

"Come on, let's find him. Stay right behind me and don't make any noise."

Elena nodded and they started walking around. Soon, Damon sensed Stefan's smell from one of the rooms. They quickly went in there. Elena ran to Stefan, who immediately said she shouldn't be there. Damon told him she was supposed to be in the car and turned to the vampire how was tied to a chair. He was ready to kill him, but Stefan stopped him. Always so annoyingly caring. But that was who he was. Damon went to free him, but Stefan warned him about the vervain on the ropes. Damon groaned in anger, knowing how much this was torturing Stefan. Elena freed him. After they freed the other vampire on Stefan's insist, they got out of the room, Elena helping Stefan as he walked. The two od them had to get out of there quickly, Damon knew it.

"Can you get him in the car?"

"Yeah."

"ok, go."

"What about you?"

"You get out of here, I'll take care of them."

Elena looked at him, knowing that if it wasn't for him, Stefan would probably be dead soon. And more than that, Damon was going to try to distract the vampires in order for them to get out safe. He was risking his life for them. Elena wanted to tell him to leave with them, but she knew him and she knew he wouldn't do it. So she just took his hand in hers and whispered tenderly.

"Just be careful, please."

Damon slightly smiled at her.

"I will. Now go."

*-*-*

Elena was in the living room of the boarding house while Stefan was taking a shower and changing. She couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few hours, and she worried. She knew it was the right thing to let Stefan drink her blood – otherwise he'd died. But the way he was after that… He scared her more than anything in her life before. He wasn't the loving and sweet guy she knew. He looked like a wild animal, craving for blood and totally out of control. And his eyes… Sure, she has seen them change before, but it was different this time. She knew that things changed and they wouldn't just go back to normal.

She was still deep in her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She ran into the hallway and saw Damon. Instinctively, she ran to him and embraced him and he hugged her back. They stayed holding each other for a few seconds and they pulled away the same time. Damon looked at her and asked her in weaker than usual voice:

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's upstairs changing."

"are you both alright?'

Elena nodded, not sure she would be able to say everything was ok out loud. She looked at Damon, who looked pale and exhausted and… in pain. Just then she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"You are bleeding…"

"It's no big deal."

"what happened?"

"One of the bastards staked me, and apparently a small piece of wood is still in the wound. That's why it hasn't healed yet. But it's gonna be ok. At least they got it just like they deserved it…"

Elena looked at him and knew that he… took care of them. Usually, she'd be disgusted with the tone he talked about how he killed them, but now, it was different. They hurt him, they hurt Stefan. She would've staked them herself if she had the chance to. Right now, it didn't matter. What was important was that she had to take care of Damon.

"Take off your shirt."

He gave her a questioning surprised look.

"I'll take out the wood and clean the wound so it heals faster."

Damon slightly smiled for a second, glad she cared for him. But he didn't need her help with that.

"Elena, I can take care of myse…"

"I said take off your shirt."

He rolled his eyes in a typical Damon way and took of his black T-shirt. Elena looked at the wound. It was obviously deep and it was still bleeding, and she spotted the piece of wood in it. Fortunatelly, it was more in the exterior part, so she was going to be able to take it off without problem. She ran into the kitchen and came back with a wet towel. She gently pulled out the wooden piece, trying not to cause him pain, and then pressed the towel on the wound to stop the bleeding. The wound began healing immediately and after less than a minute, it was like it has never been there. She smiled at him.

"Some of the advantages of being a vampire."

Damon smirked a little.

"One of the many."

Elena looked at him, considering what exactly to say."

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you…"

"He's my brother, Elena."

They smiled a little at each other again, and she asked:

"So, apart from this wound, are you ok?"

"Yeah. 8 of them are killed, Pearl said she'll take care of the other 4 left. The only problem is Frederick. But I want him for my self... I swear, I will…"

"Don't worry about him, Stefan killed him."

Damon looked at Elena surprised. Stefan was barely making it when he was saw him. How could he kill a a older vampire in perfect shape when he was in the condition Damon last saw him? That was when he noticed the bite mark on Elena's wrist. When she noticed he was looking at it, she turned around, but he took her other hand.

"Elena… What happened?"

She sighed. Maybe if she let it out it was going to become easier… And she couldn't imagine sharing it with no one other than Damon.

"We were by the car when Frederick attacked us. He staked Stefan near the heart, and I stabbed him in the back. He passed out. But Stefan… He was dying… The only way I could save him was to give him some of my blood. He refused at first, but I talked him into doing it…"

Damon knew there was more to that, he knew something happened that was bugging Elena and he needed to know what it was.

"What happened next?"

"When Frederick woke up, Stefan attacked him. He staked him again, and again, no matter that he was already dead. I tried to tell him it was finally over, and then he turned around and… he looked like he was about to attack me. But he didn't and it's all fine now."

She was far from fine and he could see it in her eyes, he could hear it in her voice, he could even sense it.

"Elena, you did nothing wrong. If you hadn't done it, you'd both be dead right now. But you have to know Stefan will have a hard time now. He made his choice over a century ago and he spend decades fighting what his nature was telling him to do: drink human blood. It's not just for the strength it gives us. For a vampire, human blood is like… I can't explain it. It appeals to us, draws us. And Stefan managed to ignore and fight this for a really long time, but now he had a taste of it again. More than that, he tasted your blood. And even just from it's smell I can tell you that it's the best blood he could've tasted, anyone could've tasted. Only it's smell can drive any vampire crazy. And now, all those years he spent depriving himself from human blood are making it even sweeter and more intoxicating. His control is put on the line. If it was hard for him, now it's gonna be painful to resist human blood…"

Elena listened very carefully to Damon, and even though he was talking about blood, she didn't feel disgusted with him. Only with herself for putting Stefan through all of this struggling.

"I am the one who cause this…"

"Elena, you have done nothing wrong. You saved both your lives as I told you, and probably mine too for that matter. I didn't tell you all this to make you feel guilty. Itold you cause I want you to be prepared that he will be different, cause simply he'll be dealing with a lot more."

Elena closed her eyes. She knew Damon was right, and he was doing everything he could to make her feel better. But still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. If only she could help him… But she couldn't.

"I'll try to help him, I promise."

She opened her eyes and looked at Damon. She smiled and he smiled back. And Elena knew that no matter what he had done or how he tried to make himself look, Damon was a good man, and he kept proving it her every single day more and more. Just then, Stefan came into the room. Damon took that as the hint for him to go, cause he knew that he and Elena had a lot to talk about.

"I'll go take a shower."

As he walked past Stefan, the younger Salvatore looked at him with a a grateful look.

"Thank you."

Damon smirked.

"The only one who has the right to torture you, my brother, is me and only me."

Elena let a small laugh. She couldn't believe she could joke around after a day like this, but after all, he was Damon Salvatore – the one and only. He then lest and Elena knew it was time for her to talk with Stefan. She had no idea where things were going from there, but she knew that behind the cocky attitude and sarcastic remarks, Damon was going to be there for them both. Why was she so sure? Cause she knew the real him.


End file.
